


I'm Bored

by Bsmadi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Actually so is Sherlock, Ah well it's getting late, But no slash Never, Course rules are meant to be broken, God knows I get no money, I absolutely refuse to do slash, I don't own the show, I don't own these dudes, I may have to get a hedgehog, I wonder if this means I've written taglock, I'd do slash if I could, I'd get an otter but I think there is a law against it, If I created a OMC called Load could I call it a LockNLoad?, John is so cute though, Johntag?, Maybe slash wouldn't be so bad if tasteful, No no slash it's the rule, No not even then, No really I'm broke, Nobody dies here, Nobody really lives all that much either, Not Slash No really, Other, Well maybe if a gun were pointed at my head, You should read it anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 04:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bsmadi/pseuds/Bsmadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This really doesn't need a summary, although, in summary, I may need a keeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Bored

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any one who actually reads this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+one+who+actually+reads+this).



John, come here. You must look at this.

What is it now, Sherlock? You know I was… Jesus, Sherlock, what is that?

You know my methods, you tell me.

Oh, no. We are not playing that game again.

No, really, John. I insist. It will be good practice. Go on. Astound me.

Well, umm, obviously it’s a title and some tags.

Yes, obviously. Go on.

There do seem to be too many tags, don’t there.

Yes. Good. You see? You are doing quite well. Please continue.

Right. Well. The tags don’t seem to mean anything, do they? I mean they just sort of go on and on.

Very good. Very good, indeed, John. Now what can you tell me about the author?

Errr, that they are fond of tags?

John, really, once again you see but you do not observe.

I told you that I didn't want to play this game, Sherlock, and you can quit wearing the “I know something you don’t know, but you really should” face. Just tell what it is I am meant to observe in that mess of tags.

Do you remember The Case of the Creamed Spinach, John?

I remember that you refused to eat it, yes.

Well, it was spinach, John. Creamed. Spinach. You could have hardly expected less.

No, I suppose not. What has that to do with…

You do remember The Talking Skull, do you not?

Of course I do, Sherlock. That thing cost plenty to send back to that detective in Chicago, and it complained all the way to shipping. And I still don’t understand what that has to do with a bunch of nonsensical t- Oh. Oh, God no. You aren’t telling me that she’s back?

I’m afraid so, John.

What should we do? I mean we can’t just sit here and let this happen to us again, can we?

No, John. I think that perhaps our best plan of action would be to walk out of this fic before the boredom becomes too acute and she forgoes her self-imposed ban on slash.

Jesus, Sherlock. She’d never… I mean come on, you know how she feels…

She’s bored, John, and there is nothing more dangerous than a bored writer. We both have plenty of proof of that.

Yeah, you’re right. Tell you what. Let’s leave in different directions, just in case, and for God’s sake, Sherlock, stay away from Lestrade and Mycroft. You know what happened last time.


End file.
